


Because I'm Good At It

by emobirdfics



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emobirdfics/pseuds/emobirdfics
Summary: Everyone has a purpose. Everyone has a special set of skills so to speak. Lou knew the things Debbie was good at. Planning heists being chief among them, but she was about to learn another.





	Because I'm Good At It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. This was supposed to be done in June. I'm a bad friend.

There had been a few bottles of liquor that hadn’t been watered down that Lou kept very specifically in her office for celebrations. Tonight was one of those nights. Another successful heist in the books, and their bank accounts got bigger.

It started with one drink. Then another. Soon Lou had lost count and Debbie had just fallen out of her chair laughing.

“Ok, up you go,” Lou said, getting up and trying to pull her friend back up.

“No, no, noo, no,” Debbie replied, laughing as she somehow pulled her friend down to her level. “The floor is better.”

Lou couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as she laid down on her side next to her friend who insisted on laying flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling, a big dumb grin plastered across her face.

“Lou...”

“Yes?”

“You’re really pretty,” Debbie slurred, before rolling onto her side, facing her friend.

“And I have over served you,” Lou replied. 

“Therefore, I think it’s time I served you,” Debbie retorted. Lou couldn’t help but snort at the cheesy line, but before she could realize what was happening, Debbie’s lips were crashing against hers.

Debbie’s momentum pushed Lou over and she was now flat on her back with Debbie hovering over her. Lou reached up and ran her hand through Debbie’s dark hair, eliciting a growl before she deepened the kiss in return.

Debbie slid her hands under the front of Lou’s blazer, trying to shove it off her shoulders, before Lou sat up and pulled it off all together while Debbie started on the buttons of the blonde’s shirt. She started peppering kisses across her chest as she followed her fingers down the skin she exposed to the button of Lou’s pants.

“Deb, are you sure you want to do this?” Lou asked with a gasp.

“Oh I am very sure,” she replied with a grin as she slipped down the zipper. “Unless you’d rather I not?”

“No no, go on,” Lou replied. She had no idea that Debbie felt this way, but there was no way she was going to deny this happening. She had been harboring feelings for Debbie way too long to not let this happen.

Before she could really realize what was happening, she was watching as Debbie was pressing more kisses to her pale skin just above the waistband of her underwear, then to the thin cloth, then it was pulled away and Debbie was smiling up at Lou before she set to work.

Lou immediately dropped her head back with a moan as Debbie slowly worked her tongue against her center. Lou never would have guessed that she would be this skilled, that was until she felt Debbie’s digits slip in to drive her even crazier, another moan escaping her lips.

Debbie was grinning, enjoying every second of the noises Lou was making. She had wanted to do this for so very long, and now she had her right where she wanted her.

She continued kissing, licking, pressing, her unoccupied hand reaching up and caressing Lou’s chest, as Lou’s hand found Debbie’s hair in turn, tangling, letting her know exactly what she was doing was right, if the moaning and panting weren’t evidence enough.

“Fuck Deb, I’m... I’m close,” Lou panted. Debbie curled her fingers at just the right angle, and Lou was seeing stars as she came with a moan that could be described as almost primal.

Debbie sat back on her heels and grinned, satisfied with the look of satisfaction on Lou’s sweat sparkled face.

“So, was that...” Lou started when she regained her composure.

“A one time thing? I certainly hope not,” Debbie replied as she laid back down on the floor with Lou.

“You aren’t actually drunk are you?”

“Not at all.”

“This isn’t going to be a one time thing,” Lou replied as she leaned in, kissing Debbie deeply. 


End file.
